El regalo perfecto
by dani555
Summary: 27/12 Eso sólo significaba una cosa. El cumpleaños de Hinata era ese día y hasta ese momento no tenía un regalo.  ¿Dónde estaban esas malditas flores? estaba seguro de haberlas visto de regreso por el bosque... NaruHina.


Hola! Como estan? este one-shot me vino a la mente y como hace mucho que no escribo de esta pareja pues quise hacer un pequeño proyecto. Corto, sencillo y espero que al menos, bonito o comico.

Debo aclarar que segun wikipedia el cumpleaños de Hinata es el 27 de diciembre, de ahi la fecha.

Personalmente me gusto mucho escribirlo, aunque no sé si le di algún toque cómico, a veces apesto escribiendo siquiera un humor decente, espero por lo menos sacarles una sonrisa con mi historia. Para todos aquellos fanaticos del Naruhina.

Agradecere cada review, fav, o alerts o siquiera los hits que mi historia pueda o no recibir.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. No nací en japón, mi nombre no es Masashi Kishimoto. Y estoy bastante segura de ser una chica.**

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo perfecto<strong>

27/12

Eso sólo significaba una cosa. El cumpleaños de Hinata era ese día y hasta ese momento no tenía un regalo.

¿Dónde estaban esas malditas flores? estaba seguro de haberlas visto de regreso por el bosque. Soltó un gruñido mientras saltaba a otro árbol frondoso, y se frotaba los brazos sintiendo el famoso frío de invierno.

Todo era culpa de Sakura, Si ella no hubiera salido ayer con:

_"Naruto, pronto va a ser cumpleaños de Hinata. ¿Qué le vas a obsequiar?"_

Después de eso, recordaba haberse escapado como un mísero cobarde.

De todos modos, ¿Qué podía regalarle? ella siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y siempre le daba un regalo. Durante sus tres años de ausencia, ella había guardado los regalos que había comprado y se los había entregado poco después de su regreso. Se sentiría como un desagradecido si no le daba al menos un regalo por compensación; no era el hecho de que ella le regalara; era el hecho de que se acordara de su cumpleaños y le dedicara esos gestos lo que mas le hacia feliz y lo que mas quería agradecerle. Ella siempre le levantaba el ánimo cuando le daba esos obsequios, ya que su cumpleaños siempre había sido una fecha muy desagradable por los insultos que le dedicaban sin compasión alguna cuando era mas niño. Ese día normalmente se la pasaba llorando, meciéndose en su solitario columpio mientras maldecía su suerte y ella había cambiado eso. Quería agradecerle.

_Por eso había preguntado a casi media aldea —Bueno, exageraba— sobre qué regalarle._

_— ¡Ero-seninn! —Él dejo de espiar jovencitas para dirigirle una aburrida y muy molesta mirada._

_— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? — Inquirió Jiraiya sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto._

_— ¡Ocupado mi abuela! además necesito hacerte una pregunta y si no me respondes... yo..._

_—No serias capaz, Naruto. —Susurro Jiraiya en tono de advertencia._

_—Pruébame. — Sonrió de manera triunfante cuando observo al pervertido hombre bajar sus binoculares y dedicarle su mejor mirada de intimidación; la cual no surtió efecto alguno._

_— ¿Qué quieres? —Cuestiono finalmente._

_—Este yo... quisiera saber, ¿Qué les gusta a las mujeres? ehm, quiero decir, ¿Qué le puedo regalar a una mujer?_

_Una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada cruzo el rostro del sannin._

_—Puedes darle flores._

Flores, no era mala idea. Aunque para asegurarse pregunto a Sakura y ella le dijo flores y joyas, aunque lo ultimo no lo considero siquiera. No era muy afecto a gastar su preciado dinero.

Más o menos a todos los que pregunto le dijeron lo mismo.

Para su fortuna Konoha estaba llena de flores hermosas que podría perfectamente regalarle a Hinata. Aunque estaba seguro que podría encontrar esas perfectas flores que vio hacia dos días cuando regresaba de una misión, estas estaban cerca de un río y junto a un arbusto frondoso lleno de rosas rosadas. Pero, llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando y no las encontraba. Demonios.

Y no cometería la estupidez de ir a la tienda de Ino. Eso era comparable a meterse a la boca del lobo y él no era tan estúpido.

_"No te preocupes. Ella estará muy feliz con cualquier cosa que le des. El que tu pases tiempo con ella es lo que más quiere"_

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente cuando llego a aquel claro del bosque, estas le resultaban bastante tranquilizadoras y para su gusto quiso pensar en ello como una verdad.

El pequeño prado estaba cubierto de grama y rodeado de frondosos arboles, el suave murmullo de un río de agua cristalina se escuchaba distante. Dio un vistazo con sus ojos azules y sonrió mientras se acercaba a las flores. Aquella flor era muy abundante pero había olvidado en que zona se encontraba y quería específicamente esa. Era perfecta. No como la rosa; demasiado extravagante o los girasoles que se entristecían al obscurecer. Él buscaba una flor sencilla pero hermosa y que a pesar de no resaltar entre las demás era única. Una flor que se asemejaba a ella en mas de un aspecto; su sencillez, su ternura, su hermosura, su calidez que emanaba tan fácilmente y que le sanaba el corazón de a poco. Ella era especial, única y quería regalarle algo que le dijera eso, ya que al parecer, ella casi siempre lo olvidaba.

Se acercó a las camelias rosadas y rojas y recogió varias, tratando de formar un ramo. Observo el resultado con un brillo de satisfacción brillando en sus ojos azules. Era perfecto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la mansión Hyuuga y se escabullo hasta los campos de entrenamiento. La encontró allí sentada a las raíces de un frondoso árbol, descansando seguramente. Su mirada perlada estaba fija en el cielo y una plena sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Se acercó lentamente y de un salto aterrizo frente a ella, quien se echo para atrás del susto.

— ¡Hola Hinata-chan, feliz cumpleaños! —Le dijo con una suave sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo. — Este... yo no sé si te gusten, pero... son para ti. — Extendió el ramo de camelias para que este quedara en su ángulo de visión.

Hinata sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos perla. No podía creerlo. Naruto-kun le estaba dando un regalo, estaba tan contenta y tan avergonzada, ¿qué le diría? sin mas simplemente se dejo llevar y lo abrazo aunque su timidez llevara a su corazón cerca de un colapso nervioso. Él era cálido, dulce, sus brazos se sentían tan fuertes alrededor de su cintura, se sentía tan bien abrazarlo, se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos. Pasar una eternidad allí, con él estrechándola entre sus musculosos y perfectos brazos no parecía una idea tan mala. Se sentía tan feliz, no era invisible, no para él. Él se había acordado de ella.

La emoción fue tanta que...

Se desmayo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hinata, ne, Hinata!

.

.

Hinata observo las camelias que estaban en su mesita de noche, puestas en un florero con abundante agua. No quería que se estropearan por nada del mundo.

Sí, definitivamente desde ese entonces las camelias fueron sus flores favoritas...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Se acepta de todo, halagos, criticas, tomatazos.<p>

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
